Seiken
by Duran the Warrior
Summary: This is a series about the seiken cast; the first chapter takes place in the middle of the game; while every thing else is after the game. I rate this R because some mature elements in Episode 4, and in episode 5.5 (6); it's the first Sd3 lemon! Rand R! I
1. A Night out

Seiken 3 fanfic 1: "A night out (has action, humor, and drama)   
"A night out" by Duran the Warrior (I have many names)  
After getting all the spirits, Duran, Kevin, and Hawkeye stop by the Palo tavern (by the mountain) to rest and chat.  
Hawkeye starts by asking, "Hey, Duran, did you see anything interesting before joining with us?" Duran responded, "I didn't see much aside from fairies, Riesz, and that kid, Charlotte. I did run into this one girl in Jad." Hawkeye responded, "Tell us about her, Duran." Duran started to tell the guys about her. "When I got in the Inn, I saw this girl. I decided to take a closer look; she then got up and slapped me across the room when my guard was down. I did manage to look at her, and she was a real hottie. I think I heard her say "I'll keep an eye on you.", something like that. Thinking about it, I heard from King Richard  
that Athena's princess was known for her looks. What if that girl was Princess Angela? Not even the latest edition of "The Men's Bible" (a men's magazine that tends to be called porno) has pictures of her. People who tried end up with bad injuries from the magic spells." "You have the latest Men's Bible?" replied Hawkeye. Duran pulled it out of his things; it had for main topics "Angelic Angela runs away from home. Can you find her? 100,000Luc reward for pictures" and "Recently discovered! The Kiss that awakens feelings; use this once, and  
getting a relationship isn't hard at all. (Not being in one though!)  
As Duran showed them the magazine, Hawkeye studied every detail, thinking "Well, Jessica will be pleasantly surprised!" But Kevin was staring out into space. "Hey, Duran, what's with Kevin?" asked Hawkeye. Duran responded "He'd been like this since we ran into Reisz." "Wait a moment, I think Kevin has a crush on her." said Hawkeye. "Well, she isn't bad overall girl, not to mention a good warrior. But I'm more interested in the girl I ran into." said Duran. Hawkeye said "Mind if I go visit Jessica?" Duran replied "No, go ahead. The Mana Holyland can wait another day." Hawkeye then left the tavern. Duran then said to Kevin "Well, I'll read this part to you so when you run into Reisz, you'll be able to sweep her off her feet. How does that sound." Kevin immediately responded "Yes I'll listen, I do anything to impress her!" (Author's Note: I'm trying to get down how Kevin speaks, so bear with this.) Duran then reads the article about the "Kiss" to Kevin, who listened very attentively. Duran thought to himself "Kevin's a tough guy, and I wouldn't mess with him about anything; he didn't take a joke about Karl very lightly. What would happen with someone messed with Reisz in front of Kevin? I guess the people responsible for it would die painful and gruesome deaths, by no other than "peaceful" Kevin, or  
something scary even for me." While this was going on, a man sitting down, drinking a cup of tea commented "This should prove to be most interesting." That and Hiryu and Hien (from Strider 2) where talking about splitting the 3 tong poo girls among themselves. (the 3 girls became big strider fans after the fall of the Grand Master.) The 3 heroines entered and seated themselves. Despite going about their quests alone, they decided to talk. "Hello, I am Riesz of Rolant (please pardon my misspelling!-Duran t.w.) and may I ask what your names are?" said Reisz. The other 2 introduced themselves. Angela asked "Want me to tell you 2 about this guy I ran into?" Reisz and Charlotte went along with this. Angela started her story; "When I started my journey for magic, I went to Jad and slept a bit, but before long, this man in armor was standing by the bed! I slapped him across the room; it seems he didn't see it coming, judging by the look on his face. He sure was good looking and all; muscles, a nice tan, as well as wearing some battered armor. Ohh I just dig sword fighters." Reisz responded, "A sword? I ran into a knight and a monk who were with Hawkeye, an old friend of mine." "Wait a moment that sounded like those mean guys that always leave me by myself!" said Charlotte. Reisz then said "I remember that monk had a look of sadness, perhaps by the lost of a loved one or a friend. The knight had a look of determination, as if he were rushing to a goal. I won't say anything about Hawkeye because I don't want strangers knowing about him." Charlotte looked around and spotted the 2 guys at their tables. "I found them mean guys, and I'll yell at them a whole lot,  
leaving me alone all those times!" Reisz and Angela looked in her direction and spotted them; they realized the guys they were talking about were the same people and they were here, sans Hawkeye of course. The 2 young women said to Charlotte, "We'll yell that those mean men for you, so go and get yourself a glass of tea." She went to sit down. The Kevin and Duran looked at the direction of activity and spotted the 2 girls. "Remember about that Kiss, Kevin?" asked Duran while he put the men's bible away in his bag (which also had a issue of "SwordPro", "strats and Tacts"). (Women aren't suppose to see it) "I remember!" responded a happy Kevin. They spilt up and go on separate dates.  
Duran's Date, party time(a holiday in Palo)  
"Come on Duran, win me this Mog doll!" asked Angela. Duran then tried the hammer game; he used the hammer in a downward motion. Needless to say, he won that last game...because he broke it with the sheer force used. "Wow you're so strong, Duran!" said a happy Angela. The "doll" didn't mind this at all. Duran then spotted a guy talking about a tournament for knights and their ladies. Duran and Angela then to the set up arena. Duran registered for the tournament. He then ran into a beastman named Kilgore Trout (CAN you guess the reference here?). "I'm  
looking for Kevin. He defeated Lugar, and I want his secret!" Duran sense an evil intent from him and said, "Why don't you go sniff for him then, Fido!" The angry beastman left the arena to find Kevin. The battles were too easy for Duran to win; as keeping with his class rules, he only used the force needed to win, not to kill. After getting the prizes, he wondered about that beastman, and what would happen if he found Kevin, and of Kevin getting angry. Angela came up to him, and said "No one has ever fought in my name before, thank you for that."  
"Why not go and get dinner? after all with the prize money, we can eat at the nicest place in town, The Palo Premium. They ate and talked about things. The man who was drinking tea earlier was there on a floor, suffering a self-inflicted stomachache. He said "Well there goes my appetite for the 5 hours or so MOAN". Duran noticed this and went to help him. "No sir, I don't need help with this, since I'll recover from this. Thanks for asking though. Heheh... Imagine this, meeting THE Duran of Forcena in person. I am a big fan of yours." Duran went back without a word. "Duran... I'm actually the princess of  
Athena, but I can't use magic for nothing." said a slightly saddened Angela. Duran responded, "I really don't care about that stuff! You're still a good-looking, fun-loving girl to me. Do you know a Koran, or a wizard in a red robe?" "HIM? Of course I do! He's the bonehead who thought that I should be killed so the kingdom could be saved from yours, but it's the other way around instead!" said an upset Angela. "Why not go back to the tavern and just relax? I am quite sorry about that, since today was a day off and nothing work-related." said Duran. She accepted it and they went to finish the date with the "KISS". Then the man, named Maverick told them about a massive fight outside town. Duran realized that it might be Kevin, and rushes off, Angela too.  
Kevin's Date, or "When Kevin gets Royally PO'ed"  
They spent the time outside the town, talking about various things. Kevin starts going on about why he likes her, or in short likes how she's close to nature. A needle bird made its way there, but Maverick slew it, sneaked a peak at the date and said "Moments like that make my heart ache, since I have no one like that. I think I'll go try the buffet at the Palo Premium, the nicest place in the town." then ran off. Kevin talked of how he hates to fight unless it's for a good cause. "What would that be?" asked a curious Reisz. He responded, "Simple. Friends, world, self-defense, and Reisz-defense." She blushed at the mention of that. Things went well until Kilgore Trout and some mercs arrived. "What is your secret, Kevin? You defeated Lugar, captain of the beast soldiers. That secret belongs to me, a true fighter, and not some pacifist half-breed! Tell us or we'll beat it out of you!" Kevin said nothing to them, then he started getting beat up real bad. "Why don't you fight? Show us the power that defeated Lugar!" said a seemingly crazed Kilgore. Kevin looked at Reisz and said "Run...tell...Duran.." At that moment, Maverick, Duran, Angela, as well as Charlotte came just to see what happened. Reisz responded "Kevin, nooo!" Kilgore noticed her and attacked her! She was nowhere prepared and got knocked out. Kevin then started sobbing as well as getting an angry look. Duran remember it from the time he told that Karl joke, but it was far more intense, or in other words, his look could kill whole armies 100 times over. Kevin got up and started howling while a strange aura surrounded him. (Think super sayjin) He then changed into a golden werewolf and what happened next was comparable to a dance; one of death. When Kevin attacked, he started taking out the mercs left and right. They did get their shots in, but it didn't seem to affect the berserk werewolf, except for making him more angry. Finally there was just a bloodied Wolf-Kevin and Kilgore, who was in his Devil Wolf form. Kevin then dashed in to do a 50-hit KoF-style super on Kilgore. Kevin finish him off with a throw ... into the side of the mountain. That had dramatic effects on Kilgore (Better known as killed and gory) and the mountain, which was a few feet shorter. Kevin returned to normal and rushed over to Reisz. She woke up in his arms saying "You're hurt.." "Don't worry anymore; these wounds not going to kill me, so 2 Honeys should do it" They just stayed together the rest of the night; even though Kevin forgot the Kissing move, he felt he didn't need it. Everyone else went to their lodging places, but Maverick who went to make sure that couple on the mountain wouldn't be interrupted by monsters. "Anyway, I could use the workout before moving on." So ends the night out... a couple days later the guys met and continued their quest, but now they had new plans after the sword of mana was pulled. (Duran: Get Koran and help Angela learn spells; Kevin: Help Reisz to find her brother.) Then of course things didn't go as planed, but that's another story in itself.  



	2. Peace Summit

Aftermath: squeal to a night out(dialogue from)  
By Duran the warrior  
After the events there, Duran, Kevin, and Hawkeye saved the world from the dragon emperor, the various cites involved got together to make a peace treaty, but there was another reason for it.  
Forcena (pardon the misspelling.)  
King: Are you sure about this plan, Duran? Setting up a peace summit with the hidden purpose of reunited you and your friends?  
Duran: Don't worry, with the recent events, it's needed; that and Kevin had been mopey since Riesz started to rebuild. Goddamn! I though of another one; Kevin having some beastmen help out with it! I have got to tell him this idea.  
King: Shouldn't you get prepared; after all, the famed Paladin Duran of the golden knights should look his best, especially if a certain mage princess is coming.  
Duran blushes a shade of red that his hair is.  
Forcena Inn  
Hawkeye: So Kevin, what's your role in this summit?  
Kevin: Me king now; Beast King stepped down, Beastmen try to get along with humans.  
Karl: barks  
Kevin: You think that life would be good, being king and having Karl back, but missing something.  
Hawkeye: while I might just be a Nightblade, I get your drift: Riesz, right? After all she'd spent the better part of the time rebuilding Rolante.  
Angela and Charlotte enter  
Angela: What is with this peace summit? It didn't seem like it was long planned.  
Hawkeye: As if by impulse.....Duran's behind this; I guess he must have talked the king into this.  
Charlotte: Why mean red hair guy planned this?  
Kevin: I saw him in Jad; talked with him. Said I shouldn't be "mopey". What that mean?  
Hawkeye: I knew that Duran does some crazy things, such as charging into that group of frost dragons. I didn't know that he'd pull something like this....Well at least the world should be peaceful for a while.  
Angela: He manipulated a king, involved the whole world, just so wolf-boy could meet his dream girl again? That thickhead isn't just stubborn and bad tempered, but smart in a crazy way.  
Hawkeye: Let's turn in; everyone else should be here tomorrow.  
Kevin: I go speak to Duran.  
while everyone else hits the hey, Kevin goes to speak with Duran.  
Duran's House  
Kevin: So far, no Riesz  
Duran: Don't worry, this has to work, since very monarch in the world will be here, and that involves Queen Riesz. What are you here for? Going with you dad here?  
Kevin: Me Beast King now.  
Duran: Wow... I guess then you can really send your fellow beastmen out to help rebuild.  
Kevin: What?  
Duran: Since you were moping around, I did more thinking in the last week than I did in my whole life; that's how I came up with this summit and the idea of you going to help. These things also have effects on the world; lasting peace and the co-existence of beastman and human. Even I'll help out if necessary.  
Kevin: You good warrior, better guy, and great friend.  
Duran: Heheh Thanks. I don't think I could have gotten through that waterfall cave by myself. Well Kevin, this is a formal occasion, and you should dress appropriately. Here's some clothes I'd figure fit your style.  
Hands Kevin an oriental style suit  
Next Day  
Stella: If I didn't know any better, you look like your father.  
Duran: Thanks Aunt Stella; after all it's his golden armor I'm wearing (Father, I have avenged you and proved myself in battle. Time to prove myself in times of peace.)  
Wendy: Brother, you look like one of those knights in those stories.  
Duran: Thanks. (I'm glad I've convinced King Richard to have an audience for this summit.)  
Later at the summit  
Duran: Let's see who's here: The Flame Khan with Hawkeye and Jessica (I know of the contest of who has the better warrior; Flame Khan or King Richard, Angela and her mom (And I thought that Angela looked good before, but in that dress, it's like a spell cast on me..one that I don't want cured.), Charlotte, Heath and her grandfather. (Seems that things have worked out between them.) King Richard (He's looking at Angela's mom as if he'd known her very well mmm...) Kevin (Well that suit fits him well; Riesz is sure to be impressed.) and ..... (HOLY SHIT!!!! She isn't here yet! What am I going to do now?)  
Angela: What's a matter, Thickhead?  
Duran: She isn't here yet; Kevin's going to get real depressed soon.  
Angela: Well, I'm mad at you for the giant stunt you pulled ,but that will wait until this problem is solved. Despite that; it's real nice what you did for Kevin.  
King Richard: Don't they remind you of anyone we know, Verta?  
Queen Verta: Yes; us, but it seems that they truly like each other. By the way, you have a daughter, but keep it quiet.  
Richard: (Holy F***! I'm sounding like Duran now.)  
Door opens; Riesz comes in an elegant dress  
Riesz: I would have arrived faster, but this dress isn't easy to move in.  
Most people: ohhh...  
Duran: (YESS!!!! Even If I do catch hell for it, it worked!)  
Jessica: Hawkeye.... DON'T you dare think about it.  
Hawkeye: Yes dear...  
Duran: (At least I'm not alone in catching hell.)  
All looked amazed as Kevin ran towards her, and just hugs her.  
Kevin: RIESZ!!!!  
Riesz: Kevin..... I'd talk to you, but I have a kingdom to rebuild.  
Kevin: Riesz, Me want to help you; with beastmen, myself, and Duran.  
Riesz: Duran? How is he connected to this?  
Kevin: Duran best human friend; he helped me, set this up.  
Angela: DURAN!!!! HOW DARE YOU PULL THIS STUNT!!!  
Duran: I know, I know. I'm a thickheaded lughead...  
Angela: Odd; why don't you yell back?  
Duran: Simple I got a grasp of his feelings for her; and look at him now; he seems to feel happy. That's why I pulled this stunt. I'm in the same position with you, Angel  
Angela: Same here; I doubt that any other man would pay this much attention to me despite my looks, because of how I am at times. Also seems you found a pet name for me, and a nice one at that.  
Kevin: Me been thinking; me sure of something, something that no can be put into words.  
Gives her a very passionate kiss  
Duran: This may sound Hawkeye-like, but let's just go with the flow of this room.  
Riesz: Me too, Kevin. Now I have someone to rely on.  
Hawkeye: Well, Angela, with this much heat, Altena could be warm for a few hundred years.  
Jessica: I know you're joking, but sometimes you shouldn't joke about stuff. Anyways I have been training since I came back. After all I don't want to rely on anyone for that and the fact I heard that you liked a certain blonde princess.  
Hawkeye: Here.....  
Ex-Beast King: Well, it seems that things are going well enough.  
Flame Khan: I've got to stop Jessica before she causes me to lose that contest I have with Richard.  
Richard: Enough of that; it was just a silly challenge after all. So you decided to come after all , person that was the beast king.  
E.B.K: Yes, I heard of my son's adventures; and he seems quite able of leading the beast kingdom into a new age. One that everyone will be glad to see.  
Richard: There are greater things at work now. I've seen all of them; and we're seeing stuff that defies logic: Duran giving in, Hawkeye loosing his cool, etc.  
E.B.K: Hey, Heath!  
Heath: What?  
E.B.K: Look behind you.  
Charlotte starts kissing Heath  
Priest of Light: What will I ever do with her... at least he must like it, since he's not fighting back.  
Heath: (Darn it, why can't she just leave me alone; guess I'll have to put up with this...)  
Richard: Before I close this successful "summit" I have something to say: I am Angela's father!  
Angela: (shocked)  
Duran: (He was like a father to me, but since I decided to marry Angela, he will be my father; in law! I hope you can see this Father, and just laugh!)  
Everyone else was just shocked.  
Richard: And due to certain events; I will be seeing id Verta and I could succeed as a couple. We'll retire in about 10 years, so you two will have to learn how to run a country?  
Duran: What?  
Richard: Due to the fact, I have no son, I'm naming you my heir, Duran.  
Duran: I know I could lead the knights and run a country, just look at Riesz!  
Richard: Summit is over; let's just relax now.  
Note that this will be split into a few parts (the rest of the day and the day after.)  
Duran's part.  
At the Altenan Bar  
RichardKind of drunk: Well Duran, that's the rest of the skills a man needs.  
Durandrunk out of his mind: huuuhhhuhhhh daddd.  
Duran collapses  
Richard: Guess I shouldn't have him drink beer. I'll tell Angela to talk to him in the morning. Time to try to talk to her and her mother.  
Morning, Altena Inn  
????: Good Morning Lughead; heard you got yourself drunk as a sailor.  
Duran: Morning Angel; it's nice to hear your voice behind some remark oww...  
Angela: Hangover, eh?  
Duran: You got it; good thing it happened here instead of at home, or my aunt would have killed me.  
Angela: I might know something that can cure that?  
Duran: Ok, give it to me, owww..  
She kisses and embraces him  
Duran: Whoa, that actually did work!  
Angela: Some spells don't need mana, just compassion.  
Duran: I'd be one of the first ones to say that! Reads Richard's Note I've got to go, Angel; Have some business to do. Leaves  
Angela: What stunt is it this time?Leaves  
Hawkeye's Part, Hawkeye's house in Navarre  
Hawkeye: What brings the former beast king here?  
Mack: Call me Mack; since I don't want to be reminded of my pass; that and I forgot my original name. I came just to talk about the crazy stuff that has happened.  
Hawkeye: For one thing, don't worry about Kevin, since I think he'll run the kingdom just fine. I'm glad he loves Riesz, otherwise Jessica would have my head.  
Mack: Crazy stuff runs in the family; after all I did marry a human. I guess he'll break that barrier down easily.  
Hawkeye: It might be difficult, but doable.  
Mack: I have to go now; got to see how my son's doing. After all I didn't deserve father of the year awards for about 15 years.  
He leaves  
Hawkeye: Mmm.. Maybe I should just go with my feelings. Life is crazy after all.  
Sand Fortress, next morning  
Hawkeye: Pardon me Jessica, but I need to improve some of my stealing stills.  
Jessica: Huh????  
He embraces her and states a small poem.  
Hawkeye: Don't worry about her; after all it's just a rumor that people spread. Seems that they think me and her go well, but I personally think that she goes better with Kevin, since the major losses they felt. I meant stealing hearts just to let you know..  
Jessica: Ok, you're out of the doghouse.  
(Charlotte's part involves Talking with Heath about some of what happened. As well as Mack apologizing for the beast kingdom.)  
Kevin's Part  
Kevin: Ok Karl Elliot, Elliot Karl  
Elliot: Is this wolf friendly?  
Kevin: Yes, So am I.  
Riesz: Really Elliot he is.  
Elliot: Ok, sis.  
Kevin: Karl Riesz  
Karl acts like a puppy in front of her.  
Riesz: Yes what a good doggy..  
KevinGrinning: You good with animals; me have no regrets.  
Elliot: Come on, Karl, let's leave them alone.  
Karl:barks  
Riesz: Well, seeing you with Elliot made me happy.  
Kevin: That make me happy. Me tired from worrying.  
Riesz: Worrying about what?  
Kevin: You not know? Me worry about you coming to Summit. How does being queen feel?  
Riesz: Odd, but not much different.  
Kevin: Father step down; me king now, feels strange, but you here. Good dreams.  
He goes to sleep in a guest room.  
Riesz: I don't worry about those. If I can't handle them, I know who to run to.  
She puts Elliot to bed, and goes to sleep in her room.  
Next Morning  
Mack: Kevin, wake up and see what's going on  
Kevin sees Beastmen, some Knights, and Duran help the amazons led by Elliot  
Kevin: What you doing here?  
Duran: I told your father about my idea, as well as gotten some knights. I said that I'd help too.  
Kevin: You crazy.  
Reisz and Angela enter  
Both: What is going on?  
Duran: Well Kevin thought of this idea of having others help rebuild it, isn't that right Riesz's Brother?  
Elliot: It's Elliot, and yes it was Kevin's idea  
Duranwhispers: Go along with it, it makes you look like a real big hero.  
Duran: That and I got the note for the king to go help out with some knights. I met up with Kevin's dad and told Elliot about it.  
Elliot: Yeah! I wanted to help sis out.  
Angela walks up to Duran  
AngelaWhispers: You lie; I read the note you dropped, but you have good reason for it, right?  
DuranWhispers: Angel, I did it to make Kevin look real good; that and he would have done that anyway since I told him about it. But since he slept in I decided to make it look like he did it in surprise.  
AngelaWhispers: You're one crazy guy, Duran. It's not everyday that a knight takes on dragons, woos me, set up a peace summit, and make someone else look good.  
DuranWhispers: Nor casting a spell on one of the greatest swordsman in the world, even without mana.  
the whispers continue  
Elliot: What's going on with them?  
Kevin: You find out soon.  
Riesz: Yes; that's right, soon.  
Karl: ???  
Later at Jad inn  
Hawkeye: So that how it went?  
Duran: Yep, Kevin's the big hero, in fact the rebuilding is done now. Now he can spend more time with Riesz.  
Charlotte: You not mean (mean to me though, meanie!), but purple hair lady told me that you're nuts.  
Riesz: I think little people know what "sane yet insane" means; that means they haven't heard Duran's antics  
Duran: (Only if they knew. I think Father even thinks I'm crazy.)  
A flash of light appears ghosts of Koran and Loki appear  
Loki: No, son, you are a brave man as well as one who is sensitive.  
Koran: Hello, Duran and Angela. Loki has told me of the events taking place. You appear to have done great things that no one in their right minds would predict.  
Angela: Koran! Stop pumping his ego!  
Smacks Duran behind his head  
Duran: Oww...  
Angela: Sorry about that, but I had to take you back to earth.  
Loki: I have to say something; I didn't know what Richard started by going out with Verta. Well, every adventure has some crazy things; too bad that they're taken out of the history books... Blah blah.  
Duran: No offense, but could you please leave?  
Koran: Sure.  
Leaves  
This ends this fic, but I think I'll turn this into a series on to itself. (Probably, "Seiken", like Sienfield.) As the readers might have noticed, I did not see all the endings and second, I did not have any sex parts, as I felt that would cheapen the emotional aspects of it at the moment. And about multiple things going on, such as kisses; such things can't be helped due to the number of couples involved. Well each part is different in aspect (comedy, drama, etc.)  



	3. Growing up

Episode 3 of Seiken: Growing up  
By Duran the Warrior (DivineTuna@aol.com)  
Rolante Castle  
Elliot: Big brother Kevin, what you know about girls?  
Kevin, shocked:?!?!  
Enter Duran  
Duran: I was hearing the conversation and figured I'd help with this. Ok Elliot......remainder basic birds and bees, but in more crude terms.  
About a 1.5 hours later  
Elliot: Thanks, Karl, lets go!  
Elliot, Karl leave.  
Kevin: Why you here?  
Duran: There's this "girls day off" thing going on, so me and Hawkeye went here to help watch Elliot with you. Where is he?  
Enter Hawkeye  
Hawkeye: I saw Elliot going towards the training area and locker room, with a strange look in his eyes.  
Duran: Hehe...  
Kevin: Elliot like girls. Duran talk to him about it.  
Duran: .......  
Hawkeye: Duran, what did you tell him.  
Duran: The uncensored birds and bees.  
Kevin: He look at girls?  
Hawkeye: I don't believe it... Duran, you just had to do that. You know what this means?  
Screams heard far off.  
Duran: Yes, it means that the prince will try to take peeks at stuff, and if unchecked worse.  
Kevin: Me think that we should have wait for Riesz.  
Hawkeye: But it's too late for that and now we have to worry about damage control. What else did you tell him. Duran whispering tells Hawkeye you told him that?!  
Duran: How else was he supposed to know about the different varies of girls in the world. I think I went overboard with describing certain features.  
A whoosh is heard.  
Hawkeye: I think I have a slight idea that will happen. He will travel the world, and solving his curiosity, but if left unchecked, Riesz hears about it and kills us. You and Kevin go to Jad, while I clean up the mess.  
Duran: Kevin, to the cannon!  
they leave; Hawk talks to the amazons.  
Outside the locker room  
Hawkeye: Sorry about the results of my friend's mouth. I assure you that this won't happen again.  
Eliza: Don't worry; he's just a young boy. But if he does that elsewhere, there will be problems.  
The amazons leave. Heath enters.  
Heath: I was sent to make sure that Duran didn't say something stupid, but he did by the looks of things.  
Hawkeye: We should go to Wendel and wait. I figure by the pattern, Elliot will visit very major city, but not cites like Palo or Elrand.  
Heath teleports him and Hawkeye to Wendel.  
Jad  
Duran: We're here! spies Elliot Hey Elliot get back here or your sister will have our balls in a grinder!  
Elliot: I'm just doing as you told me.  
Duran: But I wasn't thinking; I though that you had better sense than to go pull these stunts...  
Elliot goes off.  
Kevin: Me try next time.  
Duran: Ok, ok.  
Screams sound off. They run to it.  
Duran: Sorry about that misplacement of... hands.  
Sunbathing Girl: Was it me or was that Prince Elliot of Rolante?  
Kevin: No; he just boy that listened to Duran.  
Rabbite Forest  
Elliot: Duran told off nuns in Wendel, among other things.  
He leaves on Flammie, just as the Duran and Kevin enter.  
Duran: If he's getting bolder at this rate, he will be arrested or be beaten up; Riesz really won't like that.  
Kevin: He go to Wendel.  
They head to Wendel and meet Hawkeye and Heath.  
Heath: You're too late; he caught some nuns out...of their element. Charlotte is a bit confused, since the price decided to... play tonsil hockey with her; is that how you would say it?  
Duran: Yeah; seems that I unleashed a real monster here.  
Hawkeye: I think that Forcena, Mais, and Byzel are his next stops. Even though most of the truly big magic is gone due to the lack of mana, it seems that normal spells used still work, like Heath's teleportation.  
Heath: Well due to the size of the party and scale of this journey, I decided to pull out one of the masked mage's airships.  
Duran: Enough of talk, we have to get to my house before my family finds out about this.  
A girl runs up.  
Girl: Do you know where prince Elliot will go next? I really want to meet him.  
Duran: I'm not so sure that's a real good idea right now.  
Kelly: Oh! I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Kelly of the beast kingdom. I first heard of him when they first visited Mintos.  
Duran: No doubt Kevin-Related.  
Kevin: Me know her; she had crush on me.  
Kelly: That was in the past, and that you're taken. But when I saw him I just swooned. He seems so innocent.  
Duran: I think, despite his actions; he still is.  
Hawkeye: I just thought of something: How about you and Kelly get dropped off at your house, and the rest of us will search the other 2 cites.  
The plan went to action. The 3 went to Maia, and Byzel, nothing happened since it was daytime.  
Airship en route to Forcena  
Hawkeye: Good thing it's about one. I don't know what would have happened if the black market was open.  
Forcena  
Duran: Alright, Elliot, just stop this game and go home.  
Kelly: I've heard of you trying to learn about girls. How about I teach you some instead of this haphazard romp.  
Elliot: Sorry, but I have to see all the girls of the world. You seem like a beastwomen, correct?  
Kelly: !? How you know?  
Elliot: Sis is going out with a half-one. From that I conclude that beastpeople seem more "built" up than humans. How old are you, Miss Kelly?  
Kelly: 12; and forget that 'Miss' stuff.  
Elliot: Well, I have one more stop: Altena.  
Leaves on Flammie.  
Kelly: ....  
Duran: Don't worry; I think he'll come around.  
The others arrive.  
Hawkeye: Where is he going next?  
Duran: Altena; right were the Girls are...  
Heath: I figure unless he is stopped, all of out "jewels" will be in a grinder, not just Duran's.  
Hawkeyeto himself: It seems that liking Beast people must run in Riesz's family.  
They leave to Altena.  
Altena Inn  
Elliot runs by followed by the others.  
Jessica: Riesz, if I didn't know any better, I think I just saw your brother and the boys just run by.  
Kelly enters.  
Kelly: Wow! So many famous people here.  
starts to pester them.  
Altena, chasing Elliot  
Duran: Good thing I saw them and asked Kelly to distract them.  
Hawkeye: Elliot! Stop! You're going about this all wrong!  
Elliot: Still, Duran said to see every type of girl.  
He runs smack into Mack.  
Mack: Sorry, but I'm the designated peeper of this area.  
Kevin: Father!  
Mack: What else was I supposed to do; I'm retired, old, and feeling like a 15 year-old.  
Kevin: Father, you 40!  
The girls come out.  
Riesz: What is the meaning of this, Duran  
Duran: (What am I going to say; I'm not good at lying.)  
Mack: Well, Kevin, weren't you just talking about a game of "Duran and Koran". They were playing it here just in case Elliot started to miss his sister.  
Riesz: Alright, continue your game. Kelly, this is my brother.  
Kelly: Hey Elliot, let's talk, ok?  
Elliot: Sure!  
Karl: Arf!  
They go elsewhere.  
Mack: Duran, in return for me saving you all, how about setting me up with your aunt.  
Duran: Ok, on one condition, no acting older and dirtier than you actually are.  
Next Day, Duran's house  
Duran reads the paper.  
Paper: Former Beast King peeps all over the world.  
Duran: Geez, he really did save us.  
Stella, looking at the paper: This guy, isn't he Kevin's dad?  
Duran: Sure Aunt Stella; I have something to ask....  
Stella: Could you set me up with him!  
Duran: Sure. (The only thing crazier than some of my stunts is my life!)  
That ends episode 3. Come next time for Episode 4:Shadows of the past. This will not be for the faint of heart, as it looks into a corner of Riesz's past.  



	4. Shadows of the Past

Episode 4:Shadows of the past  
By Duran the Warrior (DivineTuna@aol.com)  
Dragon's Hole, a few weeks ago (before Episode 3)  
A ninja picks up a piece of a sword.  
Ninja: (Oh yes! I can feel the dark essence form this blade. So this is where the powers of such beings like the Dragon Emperor, Thantos, and that Masked Mage are. A wave of power goes thru him. I don't believe it! This blade is summoning mana from the cosmos, giving me great power. Appears the legend of the Mana sword was an understatement, after all if a piece of this can do this, imagine what the whole sword will do. First things first; time to revisit Riesz, and to crush those heroes.)  
Present; Forcena; Duran's House  
Duran reads a section of the class change book carefully.  
Duran:(Is this what happened to Kevin back there; a temporary boost in class? What if he were to go through that boost again at his current class and level; the results would be staggering. It also seems that the conditions depend on the person who's undergoing it. For Kevin, it was his beastman aspect, and his feelings for Riesz. I wonder what mine are.)Takes out a Hilt of a sword.(I would have liked to seen what this sword could really do; since legends state that this is the most powerful of all weapons.)  
Enter Kevin.  
Kevin: Duran, it almost time to talk with others.  
DuranPutting his Hilt away:Ok.  
They leave.  
Outside Palo  
Hawkeye: Yeah, that Dragon Emperor was real wicked, enough for anyone to sense.  
Duran: Speaking about that I just felt a cold breeze, like the Dragon Emperor, but more stronger.  
Riesz immediately curls up into a ball.  
RieszSobbing.:no, no ,no  
Kevin: What the matter, Riesz.  
Angela: Guys, I think this information might be relevant now. When I asked her what over guys she went out with, she just clammed up. At the time, I thought it was a sour relationship, but now I think it's worse than that.  
Kevin: You can tell me what wrong.  
Riesz whispers something.  
Kevin:....Duran, what this word mean?  
They exchange quietly so that no one else hears.  
Duran: That is a really bad thing to do to a girl, worse than hitting her.  
Kevin: Angry; Really Angry; no, me totally P***ed off! Me want to cave his skull in.  
Duran:(One of the words that I taught him; really angry words.)I'll help you out when you find this piece of trash.  
Riesz recovers.  
Riesz: Let me tell what I can. It was about 3 years ago, at a meeting between our kingdoms, I meet this seeming nice Thief by the name of Raven. We went out a bit, and then, then.......; after that, I just stopped going out with guys. Hawkeye kinda reminded of his nicer aspects. He just stopped coming by, probably because of the guards.  
Kevin: That enough.  
Hawkeye: So, that was the person who done that; right now he's a ninja. I'll take this up with my boss; since I doubt he'll let that slide at all. (He acted that!? I'll ask the Khan if I could kill him myself! How dare he dishonor the guild!)  
Leaves.  
Throne Room  
F.Khan: So that what happen, and you want to kill him. Ok with me but he left somewhere to the northwest. He has a black aura and held a blacked piece of sword.  
Hawkeye: I know where he is headed for Riesz, and I guess now he is more powerful now. I really have to go.  
Leaves.  
Outside Palo  
Angelajokingly.:Oh look, I'm going to start this fire. tries to cast a spell, and starts a fire. What??? That shouldn't happen!  
Duran: Let me see, teleporting, magic, this vibe, and Riesz reacting like she did, These are all connected. The hilt flies out, glowing. What the..... Might these things be possible because someone has a piece of the mana sword?  
????Standing a few feet away.:Hahaha Yes, it is, he who holds the other piece of the Mana sword.  
RieszIn a ball, and sobbing.:Raven...  
Kevin: You?   
Tries to attack him, but Raven casts a spell, knocking Kevin down.  
Raven: Riesz, I didn't know you prefer weaklings. I want the other piece, knight, so I can become a god! Here's just a small taste of power the essences of evil, amplified by the piece I have. Black Rain!  
Strikes everyone.  
Duran:(Seems that he is a Nightblade, just like Hawkeye, but more powerful.)  
Kevin:(Must do something.....Pain, Anger, Rage, Love. All these feelings; feel something awakening.)  
Raven: You're still alive after that; I guess it's time to show you my true power.   
Sticks the blade piece in his arm, and the piece loses its blackness. He tosses it as he transforms into a giant of darkness.  
Raven: I now have the powers of Thantos, Arch-demon, and the Dragon emperor! As a show of my power, I'll control the mage. Go, beautiful servant, show them your power!  
Duran: I know how much you want to kill him, but I'm going have to kill him.  
Charlotte: Big evil, big evil, Wahhhh!!!!  
Heath: I don't think that the priest of light can take this evil on.  
Hawkeye enters.  
Hawkeye: So Raven, you just aren't a Bastard, but a truly evil one.  
Raven: Oh yes, Hawkeye, you here to try your luck against me?  
Hawkeye: Not by myself, Hey Kevin, remember Kilgore?  
Kevin:(Kilgore; he hurt Riesz, Raven hurt Riesz more. Feeling wall cracking.)  
Duran:(I see... He's trying to get Kevin to do that boost thing again.)  
Duran tries to attack him, but gets hit by a dark blast from the controlled and boosted Angela.  
Duran:(Can't do anything at all against Angela, I've failed! She must have had a boost.) Spies the discarded Blade piece, then puts the 2 pieces together. The sword glows. Ok, you jack-a**, let go of my Angel before I slice you down the middle.A sudden rush of power occurs. (I don't believe this, it's happening to me, a boost!.)Duran's armor turns golden as power shoots out from the sword knocking Raven back, and releasing Angela, who collapses due to the strain. Duran now has The true mana sword, a weapon of pure energy. Take that you piece of s***!  
Elliot comes in, trying to attack Raven, but He swats the boy aside like nothing. Riesz starts to really tremble.  
Kevin:(THAT'S IT!!!!!) Howls a earthshaking Howl as he turns into a golden, as in metal, 10foot werewolf.  
Duran:(That's Kevin's Boosted self.) Ok, Kevin I'll draw his attacks while you prepare to finish him. Everyone else, get outta here!  
Everyone else leaves. Now only the insane giant, giant werewolf, and Mana Knight square off. Duran fought him, getting in some blows and techs, like goddess smite in.  
Kevin: Now you die! Astral Crush! He rushes forward, fist engulfed in sheer energy, and hits Raven on the shoulder. Raven feels his body begin to self-destruct.  
Raven: No..... I can't die, I'm a god! I'll take this whole kingdom with me!  
Duran: Even though you beat me and him up, that ain't happening, Goddess Smite! A giant blade held by a female hand slices through Raven as his body started bursting form Kevin's blow. Then Raven just exploded in blood and gore. They support each other to the castle, where they collapsed due to wounds and exhaustion.  
Rolante Castle  
Hawkeye: Where to put the guys?  
Riesz: Put Kevin in my room since I don't think I can sleep other wise.  
Heath: Don't worry about that since the way Duran and Kevin are, they won't be able to do anything to really worry about.  
Hawkeye: I'll put Duran in the guest room.  
Elliot enters. He seems to got only a few scratches.  
Elliot: I want to be like them when I grow up.  
Riesz: Hehe, that's nice to hear. Good Night.  
Everyone else leaves or goes to bed, but Hawkeye.  
Hawkeye: This is getting too crazy; mana returning to the world, even if it's on a small scale. Not to mention this "boost class" thing going on. I've got to go to sleep so I can make sense of all this insanity.  
Goes to the quest room, and sees what's going on.  
Hawkeye:(I guess Angela wanted to comfort him. Hearing them argue is a good thing; it means that no nigh-godlike evil is about to turn a kingdom in a parking lot.)  
Goes to sleep.  
Next Day, Hawkeye's house  
Jessica: You know Hawkeye, if she weren't with that beastman, I'd be angry at you.  
Hawkeye: I just seen some stuff that no one would believe.  
Beast Castle  
Duran, Riesz, Angela, and Kevin are talking about the last night.  
Duran: In short, Kevin landed the fatal blow; all that I did was just hasten the process. It is nice that you feel better, Riesz.  
Riesz: That was a nightmare that I just woke up from.  
Angela: Wait a moment! Let me get this straight, This guy controlled me in a "boosted" state and had me attack you, Duran? I know you just annoy me sometimes, but not enough to do that.  
Duran: Don't worry about it, Angel. I know that you'd never do that.  
Angela: It was nice to hear that you wouldn't strike me, even if I was forced to attack you.  
Duran: Now, we have something important to do: make sense of boosts, the revived mana sword, and the fact that some mana has returned to this world.  
That means the next episode will be about making sense. Boosts are something unwittingly introduced in "A night out" (episode 1), with Kevin. These occur under various conditions, or influences from higher powers, such as Raven. Please send all comments about the fic to my address.  



	5. Making Sense (And realizing things)

Seiken Episode 5: Making Sense (Author's Note: Legal ages are different in the SD3 world.)  
By Duran the Warrior  
A few months after the events of episode 4, we see the characters at the beast kingdom where something is going on  
Duran: It's weird Kevin, you dad going out with my aunt. If this keeps up, we'll be cousins.  
Hawkeye: Yeah; had would be funny heh.  
Kevin: That right.  
Duran: (Something is up with Hawkeye..) Hey Hawkeye, what's up with you?  
Hawkeye: Nothing is up. (Yeah, right; I don't know who I have feelings for, Jessica or Riesz, not to mention this boost business.) Hey Duran, where's Angela?  
Duran: She's at home looking up material on these boost classes. She'll be here later on tonight. Hey Kevin, what's with this tournament?  
Kevin: It long standing custom here, anyone can enter.  
Riesz comes in  
Riesz: Kevin, where is my brother?  
Kevin: Mediating. That is something that we do at times to clear head and find destiny. Elliot is in the Garden.  
Duran: Garden? When did you put in a garden.  
Kevin: Garden for those who no want to beat monsters.  
Riesz: That's Kevin; a real nice guy. Starts Smiling  
Duran: I think now Riesz feels the same way as Kevin completely; they're both heads over heals for each other.  
Hawkeye: (Riesz.....) So when is it again?  
Kevin: 2 days.  
Hawkeye: I'll register and then go have a drink or two.   
Duran: I'll sign up too, been a while since I had a good fight. Hey, Kevin how about you sign up as well? I always wanted to see how good you were, nothing hostile, just a friendly, yet intense match between friends.  
Kevin: Ok.  
They sign up and are about to part  
Duran: I hope that a few drinks would help you with your funk.  
Kevin: Hope you get better Hawkeye.  
They leave; Hawkeye is by himself  
Hawkeye: (I know that Jessica has been kinda like a sister to me, since the Flame Khan decided to watch over me; I used to be like a brother to Eagle and Jessica. But now things are different, I think me and her are something, but there is another thing: Riesz; I remember a few years back when I met her; but then she was mostly taken with Raven....if I knew what kinda person he was then, I would have killed him myself right then...would I? The reaction of outrage of the ninja's honor being spoiled, not of some like that happening to Riesz....After this I might try this mediation that Kevin told us about...there's this boost thing, and how everybody seems to be attaining it....what is required of me to attain this?...I think I need a drink.)  
A man enters  
Man: You're the fameous ninja, Hawkeye, right?  
Hawkeye: Yeah; that's me....  
Man: I could help you, you know.  
Hawkeye: How, and anyways you don't know what I need help with!  
Man: My name is Harry, I know that you have a problem with women and attaining power, the woman is question is Riesz Fenrir. Is it true that slim figured blondes are non-existant in your land?  
Hawkeye: That is every much true, but still she is kevin's girlfriend now.  
Harry: What if I make possible for only you and her to hook up? I have a quite some power, and with this I could give you the power that you desire....So how about it, want my help?  
Hawkeye: Yes....  
Harry: Good....Now just close your eyes so I can give you the power... Hawkeye closes his eyes, Harry chants a spell Are you under my control?  
Hawkeye: Yes I am master; what is your order?  
Harry: Now procedd with the tournament, but kill Kevin, that is rather easy with the power you now have. I'll take care of that girl...(What an interesting way for Kilgore to be aveneged, I wonder if Kyoan will have to deal with this group. Kilgore you fool....Your desire for power put a few kinks in our plans, but still, you are still our friend and partner.)  
Back at the Beast Castle's guest room  
Angela: I found out in this book in the libary that these boosts are in fact trance classes, only attainable by those whose 2nd class changes suit them the best. It also mentions a way for one to do that by will, but it doesn't say due to the fact "that these powerful classes can be abused in grevious ways; and that they should be used in an emergency." Real interesting stuff. I'm amazed at what you can do when studying?  
Duran: You mean then you didn't?  
Angela: You don't have any room to talk, Mr. "Got d's in everything but P.E."  
Duran: Hey, it wasn't like I was insulting your intellgence, after all, you're now the top magican asides from your mother.  
Angela: Thank you for another flattering remark, even though I wasn't trying to milk one from you.  
Riesz: Pardon me, but get a ROOM! It is somewhat annoying seeing you two being all gushy all over the place nearly all the time.  
Angela: But Riesz, you and Kevin are worse about that! What is a matter with sharing me feelings with my boyfriend?  
Riesz, red in the face: Nothing....  
Elliot enters  
Elliot: We got company! Hawkeye's friend Jessica, Charlotte, Kevin's dad and Duran's aunt, as well as his sister..whew! That was alot!  
Jessica enters  
Jessica: Anyone know where Hawkeye is?  
Duran: He's at the bar the last time I checked. He seemed to be in a real funk about something though....  
Jessica: Thanks Leaves, but gives an icy stare at Riesz  
Riesz: What was that for?  
Angela: Maybe because Hawkeye; after all, he seems to like you and all, and as a result, she tends to get ticked at the both of you...by the way, here's a pair of you undies...  
Riesz: How did you get them??  
Angela: A while back Little Hawkeye decided to take a suvineer of meeting you, and just recently, he gave them to me, since he feels guilty about the whole thing. I wonder how many times he sni-  
Riesz: SHUT UP!  
Duran: That's a first....Riesz losing her cool (and if it was any worse, it'd be like Kevin getting ticked. I wonder what Wendy is doing here.)  
Meanwhile at garden  
Wendy: So 'Mack' wasn't at Jad, yet this happened, and at the same time prince Elliot popped up?  
Jad person: That seemed the case,; but the time I got there, There was only the unfortunate girl there.  
Wendy: Thank you for helping me on my school project. (This is fishy, stuff like Mack, Elliot, not to mention Duran and that girl.. Time to look around for some other people) Spies Elliot mediating (There's Elliot, he seems to be mediating, most likely something picked up from Kevin. He doesn't seem like a pervert, yet evidence says otherwise... If all else fails, I'll confront them myself) Walks away but then runs into someone Hey! What nerve running into a person what is leaving.  
Boy: Sorry, Wendy, it's just that I'll see your brother in action, and I'm just hyper about it.  
Wendy: Oh it's just you, Lance. Still want to be the top knight of Forcena?  
Lance: Of course! So are you going to be content with being a lady of the court, seeing that your brother will be king in a few years?  
Wendy: No, I'm not going to be some pretty girl sitting around, I'll be the captain of the knights! If Riesz can do it, so can I! Good idea, Lance! I'll go talk to her sometime! Thanks, see you later, and try to keep up with me. She leaves  
Lance: (She is the firely one, while Queen Riesz is more cool-headed type. I think I might ask Elliot to spar with me, after all I will be captain of knights, and hopely have someone like wendy as a girlfriend..)Scene ends  
Later on in the day.... at the garden  
Lance: So you mean to tell me that there is a junior divison of the tournament?  
Elliot: Yeah, It's there to see how well one's been training, I signed up, are you?  
Lance: I would, but I have not weapons or armor...  
Elliot: Every one is given a wooden weapon and wood and leather armor. That and I think there is this old rule about men only...  
Lance: That's stupid.....that means I won't face Wendy if she enters it...  
Elliot: What is it with you and her?  
Lance: We both aspire to be captain of the knights of gold, just like Duran; that and I want to prove to her that I am strong.  
Elliot: What is so important about being strong?  
Lance: I talked with Duran once, and he said "Before you start dating a girl, you must be strong enough to protect her". So far it seems that Duran and King Kevin seem up to the task.  
Elliot: Interesting....I will remember that. So I guess I can look forward to seeing you in action then?  
Lance: Yeah!  
Elliot: (He must have talked with Duran recently..... How else could he have such wisdom?)  
Wendy enters  
Wendy: This stinks! Stupid rule...... Spies the guys I guess this means I can't show you why I'm going to be captain of the knights! I'll be leaving; and Lance, try not to get your kicked too hard... (He is always nice to me, yet he goes against me....what is the meaning of this?? I have to get in the tournament...I wonder with wearing this old helmet would work...)  
Leaves  
Elliot: Okay Lance, try to make it to the final round, since I've spared with Beastboys and Amazons for training. I'd like to see how swordsman fights.  
Lance: Yeah, I'll show everyone who's the strongest, especially Wendy! They leave to practice  
2 days later  
Duran: Well, Kevin, try to win, after all Riesz is watching and I want to face you in the final round.  
Kevin: Me do best; Jessica say that Hawkeye act odd.  
Duran: Well, he seems well, I hope that this doesn't interfere with his fighting. Let's Go!  
In this Tournament, these 3 were dominating the matches, although only 2 would be in the finals. In the junior Divison, a 3rd warrior was also dominating with Lance and Elliot, a warrior named Wren. He had a all-out offensive fighting style, and wore a helmet over his face. This continued until the semi finals. Duran and Lance each won their respective matches.  
Some comentary  
Riesz: Kevin, Watch it, he isn't as strong as you!  
Angela: Duran, kick their butts nice and good!  
Jessica: I hope that Hawkeye's okay....  
Mack: That's my boy, I guess all those years of training didn't go to waste.  
Stella: Where is Wendy???? She'd be interesed in this Wren guy; he fights just like her...  
Charlotte: Give them all big spankings, Elliot!  
Harry, elsewhere: Splended indeed.......  
Elliot fights Wren in the semi-final; even tough Elliot tries his best, he can't match the raw power of Wren's sword blows, and gets beat easily. Then Wren says something to Elliot, whose face is in suprise. Now for the match between Hawkeye and Kevin.  
Kevin: Try hard, Hawkeye  
Hawkeye: .....Die, for Riesz belongs to me!  
Hawkeye starts attacking Kevin, who is being defensive. They keep at this for a while. Duran is at the specators' seats watching in on it.  
Jessica: Hawkeye, why are you trying to kill him?  
Angela: It seems that Hawkeye is tranced.....Still, Kevin could still beat him if he went full steam.  
Duran: There is a slight catch: should Hawkeye enrage Kevin enough, Hawkeye will die.  
Jessica: You mean that if Kevin is mad, Hawkeye might die?  
Duran: No, He WILL die should this happen, that's what happened to the last 2 people that ticked him off.  
Jessica: I'm going to go down to front row to try to do something about it.  
She goes down there and doesn't notice Harry sneaking up behind her.  
Jessica: Hawkeye, snap out of it! We want the old wise-cracking, good humored Hawkeye, not this cold-hearted ninja.. Hawkeye turns around, then she says this: Kevin, knock him out cold now!  
Kevin proceds to kick him in the head, knocking him out...Hawkeye starts thinking.  
Hawkeye: (Did he control me? But who do I really have feelings for? What is this? it's a place where me, Eagle, Raven, and Jessica played as kids... what is this now???  
Flashback 4 years ago  
Jessica: Raven, leave me alone!  
Raven: Why is that? I'm the most popular boy in the guild asides from your brother; after all, why did Princess Riesz choose me out of Eagle and Hawkeye, so what's good enough for her is good enough for you.  
Jessica: You're sick, you seem nothing like my brother and friend.  
Hawkeye: Raven, knock it off! What is it with you and making girls cry? I've heard that Riesz has been crying since you became her boyfriend and afterwards. Now Raven, tell me what happened?  
Raven: Funny; Theives with a sense of justice. Well, I guess since you and Not-so-little Jess are here, and Eagle's not, I'll see if girls can fly... Starts advancing towards her, backing her onto the edge of a small cliff.  
Hawkeye: (I can't stop him, but I can try to cushion the blow for her; that's what Eagle would do.) Little Hawkeye rushes behind her so when they fell, he'd act as a cushion for her.  
End flashblack  
Hawkeye: (After that Raven choose to go with the Ninja's; Jessica was ok, but I sustained some broken bones and a blow to the head.....that's why I didn't remember this! Raven should I ever meet you again, you'll pay for messing with Jessica....Wait a moment....My feelings are for Jessica!)   
He slowly comes to, hearing some voices.  
Harry: I am leader of a 'cult' that believes that Hawkeye and Riesz should belong together, but you and The beastman are in the way. Since Hawkeye seemed to have lost, even though I gave him power. Well, girl, it's time to die. He starts to pull out an knife when a voice is heard  
Hawkeye: No one messes with Jessica!  
Harry: What about that prin-  
Hawkeye: That was just a infatuation! I know now who I truly care for...  
Jessica: Hawkeye...  
Hawkeye: Real Funny, trying to pit me against my friend....Now you will reap what you have sown: the DeathWind!  
Harry: Seems that I will have to do without this plan....so be it. I guess I have no choice but to use the dark one's power to wipe you all out...   
Starts chanting something as a spirit appears ; Hawkeye reconizes it.  
Hawkeye: Raven.... So you came back again. I guess now I can finally give you what you have coming.....After all you and this guy both tried to kill Jessica, and I will beat you both. Jessica, go and tell the guys to stay out of this! It's isn't their fight. She leaves I remember how you tried to have you way with her, and how you tried to kill her when you wouldn't.  
Harry/Raven (He is now possessed by Raven): Interesting... Let's see if you are strong enough to beat me...  
They start fighting, they seem even. Hawkeye tried out his dark blade (Dark element All stat-down jitsu), with only minial effectiveness. They stop to exchange words  
H/Raven: Fool, you can't hope to stop me...  
Hawkeye: Still that body is every much human, so you do the math.  
H/Raven: Huh?  
Hawkeye rushes towards him, disappears , then a series of slashes are cut on him, then Hawkeye reappears  
Hawkeye: The class named techquie, Deathwind...Not at all a real orginal name, but it fits the attack.  
The spirt leaves Harry, who is now mortally wounded.  
Harry: Get Kevin for me, I have something to tell him. Hawkeye brings Kevin over there. Your mother didn't die naturally, she was poisoned as a way to discourage mixing. But you have already avenged her, since the person responsible was Kilgore Trout, who you killed then.  
Kevin: What if you lie?  
Harry: I'm dying, I have no reason to lie. Now there is only one of us left, the one who made such a powerful yet undecetable poison.....Dies  
Hawkeye: Should we be worried about this last person?  
Kevin: No, He would have made his move already, who know, it no might be our problem, but that for younger ones.  
Hawkeye: As far as this goes, you win, go to the championship.  
Kevin: Ok.  
After that the junior championship starts, Lance and Wren go blow to blow with equal results  
Lance: (I wonder if Wendy fights this good?)  
They continue fighting until Lance accidentially knocks off Wren's Helmet, and Wren turns out to be Wnedy  
Lance: Wendy, what did you dress up like a guy for?  
Wendy: I did it so I could show you who's boss. Even though I came here to see about the peeping tom coverup, fighting here is a nice bonus. Some might say, wait you don't seem like your brother at all, well; that's how I act in school and stuff, but on the field, I'm much like him, maybe except that I prefer a style of raw power.  
Some time passes; and it's the match between Kevin and Duran; blows are exchanged for about 12 hours; it ends when both of them collapse and a draw is decaired. Everyone goes off does their own thing; except for Kevin and Elliot who meddiate  
Garden  
Kevin mediates and sees all kinds of images flash in his mind before his head gets knocked back by a unseen force  
Kevin: I now know my fate.  
Elliot: (I might have to do this sometime....)  
Well folks that wraps up this episode; read teh option episode that is a lemon "Reflections and Lemons"; that and expect sometime episode 6 "Charlotte's adventure"; and that gang; well it gets wrapped up in season 2 


	6. episde 5.5; Reflections and Lemons

Seiken Episode 5.5: Reflections and Lemons (Note: All this takes place in-between episode 5 and 6)  
By Duran the Warrior  
Warning: This is a lemon; if you don't like this stuff, then go elsewhere. This is a tasteful one, and there is some censoring due to the fact that some parts are just not tasteful (Well; that's where the fan service lemon comes in); this also serves to give some extra story material as well. Well, enough of that, time for the fic to start.  
Scenario 1: Duran and Angela (Note: the action is censored due to the tastelessness; what else did you expect from Duran and Angela?)  
Duran: (Well; I might have dated a few girls before, but all of them got fed up with me...But Angela on the other hand, didn't. It's true that she has a mind blowing body; one that many guys wish they had. Funny thing is that she tends to act like a spoiled brat when she isn't acting sexy....well; I think that's her goddess given talent. Still we get along fine, if you don't count those explosive arguments. Despite those we never separate, even when arguing. I guess one could call that love...but not the typical kind, but more of a hot, explosive type. I wouldn't mind arguing with her for the rest of my life...Oh! She is always starved for attention; I don't think she'd be lacking any now. I could I not pay attention to her, whenever she's being her sexy self, or just ticking me off, either way She isn't being ignored one chance. Whoever says that angels can't have purple hair or be scantly clad? Guess I won't need my collection anymore....)  
Angela: (That Duran....always being so stubborn....yet I can't help to be around him. Well after all he is good looking, and acts real manly. Still it isn't hard getting his attention. Even though Kevin and Riesz get along well 100% of the time, that isn't for us; we're just 2 hot-blooded people that tend to explode very so often. Well; He isn't the only one who had to put up with me, my maids and Riesz; then again I had to teach her how to press her own buttons, and I was the only one who could do it. I wonder if Duran still has those magazines. If that's true, then we're in for one wild night when we decide to do it, of course with a statis scroll; not as if I want a child now.)  
Scenario 2: Hawkeye and Jessica (Well this takes place after the other scenarios for the reason that Hawkeye took a bit of a while to make things up with her)  
Hawkeye: (I saw her as a little sister for a while...then that raven came and tried to have his way with her...Then I guess things started to change after that; she was becoming an attractive lady, which I ignored because of a stupid infatuation with Riesz. Well I think all is right now. I think I should tell her how I feel about her and Riesz; the latter just being an acquaintance due to this whole thing. I'm surprised that Kevin didn't kill me about that. Enough of wasting time Hawkeye, time of go.)  
Jessica: (I remember about 3 years ago, how I flirted with Hawkeye and him in front of my brother, I wonder how he reacted to it.. Well it seems that I'd get one of those guys, but they where assigned to go to a peace summit to this mountain kingdom....with her. Because of the blonde princess, both of them went after her....it wasn't my fault that blonde hair is rare in our kingdom...the next events were a blur to me, it was scary how I liked Raven....but Hawkeye came to the rescue, even though he got hit in the head pretty bad from the fall...to think what might have happened to me if Hawkeye wasn't there. I know that he's focusing on me...still I think the phrase action is worth a 1000 words come to mind....)  
Navarre  
Jessica: Well, guys, I'm going for a swim; don't let anyone in but Hawkeye  
Thief: Yes, We will do that.  
Meanwhile, in Hawkeye's room  
Hawkeye: (I have to apologize to her for this whole thing...) Walks into the hall; sees a normal thief) you know where Jessica is?  
Thief: Yeah, she's in the pool; you should see her..  
Hawkeye: Pool?  
Thief: What happened to you? Just a little while ago Athena made a pool, and the Boss paid out of his own pocket. I think it was because Jessica wanted it. What a spoiled-  
Hawkeye: Could you please not say that? Anyway, I have things to do. Leaves  
Thief: That guy has issues.  
The pool  
Hawkeye got there and looked for here  
Hawkeye: (She isn't here yet; I'll just wait for her)  
He gets out of most of his clothes and gets in the pool. He just sits in it waiting. Then Jessica comes out in a bikini-like outfit. She has a kinda ample figure, if a bit imperfect in some places.  
Jessica: Oh! You're here Hawkeye; how are you doing.  
Hawkeye: Better. I think I got this whole business sorted out, with you and Riesz. I'd have to say I'm sorry about all this; and that she is nothing more than an acquaintance.  
Jessica: Smiles It's okay Hawkeye...I wonder why you didn't do anything with...him when you got the chance?  
Hawkeye: I forgot about that, and during that tournament, I regained memory of that that. Let's talk about something else, like your hair.  
Jessica: What about it?  
Hawkeye: Since I've journeyed all over the world. I realized something.  
Jessica: What would that be?  
Hawkeye: Your blue-sliver hair isn't just beautiful, but pretty rare. That and now that I think about it, I'd rather be with you, after all, you don't mind my job.  
Jessica: Just shut up and kiss me.  
Hawkeye: (I was never one to refuse what a girl asks)   
Kisses her. The kissing quickly becomes very intense when Hawkeye stops  
Hawkeye: Jess, if this keeps up, we'll....  
Jessica: I know, but Hawkeye, I, I love you.  
Hawkeye: So do I; when you screamed then, and I remembered that time, I was full of rage against him for wanting to hurt you....  
Jessica: Well, I am prepared for this, both in body and mind. Don't worry, I used a statis scroll .(Note to readers: as if you didn't figure it out; it's like an SD3 condom, and is the main reason why Wendel has low taxes.)  
Hawkeye: What is going on with this? Are you trying to seduce me?  
Jessica: To tell you the truth, I ran into Angela one day, and she decided to give me a few things in the case I wanted to move things; like this bathing suit and that scroll.  
Hawkeye, red in the face: Aye.....  
Jessica: No matter how much of a ladies man you are, you're pretty slow at these things. Good thing I took her advice for me to take the initiative.  
Hawkeye: ........Okay! (There's love, a good place and time, I guess I'll do it)  
They start kissing as they ran their hands though each other others' bodies. Then they proceeded to remove their clothes, Hawkeye ran his fingers on her chest, she responded by slightly moaning.  
Hawkeye: (Whoa, even in the water, it feels like the hottest day in the desert!)  
Jessica: (Fantastic; I can't wait any longer) Hawkeye, I want to do it now...  
Hawkeye: Okay, but it will hurt at first. (I don't believe that she wanted me so badly; well love works in strange wa-)  
His thoughts get cut off as Jessica forces herself on him. She screams upon her virginity breaking.  
Hawkeye: Jess, are you okay?  
Jessica: Yeah...I guess I shouldn't have gone so fast, but I really wanted to show that I loved you. Oh, it's passed now. (It hurted but now it feels so good)  
They continued on their motions, filled with bliss and love, until their release.  
Hawkeye: JESS!  
Jessica: HAWK!  
After that they cleaned up and continued their swimming; with them sharing a bed, sleeping next to each other.  
Scenario 3 (The best is last! That and Kevin's thoughts will be done normally asides from his broken English)  
Kevin: (Riesz is just so great; she's nice to both people and animals, she's seemed to dealt with some serious things, but despite that she still nice. She seems to be real mature and responsible. She also likes going outside. I also like that she's nice-looking and nice smelling; nothing like the smell of nature on a girl. I'm also glad that I could help her out when I can. I think this is love...)  
Riesz: (I have gone through hard times; first my mom, then my dad died; I had to deal with that by myself...Elliot tried his best now and then; but it's hard to help when you're such a tender age. Then again...that.....Everyone tried to help me, but I just couldn't forget it...until I lost my father and journeyed to save my brother. It was then that my life changed; I met this boy ; he seemed to have lost ones important to him, that was then those ninjas beat me up....I know now that due to that he fought a great deal harder. I met him again in Palo; when I was taking a break. I made a good friend then, Angela; acting as an older sister to me; she helped me out some, if in some weird ways. Him and me went on a date; some people interrupted it and started attacking him, yet he wouldn't fight back. Only after this guy hit me did he fight back; It was said that he came down on them like a demon; his rage so great that it made a mountain crumble. Yet the most surprising part was that how he treated me, he didn't seem to have that rage or violence, but he was a kind and gentle person. Later after this whole thing, he came back...it was so terrible, but after I mentioned what happened to me, and even though I don't think he knew the full scope of it; that rage returned; he made himself known; even though Duran helped him; this was mostly this boy's, no; this man named Kevin's battle. Even since then, I slept in the same bed as him, holding on to him like a big teddy bear, one that made me feel perfectly safe. I know I love him; and I think if I do this with him, despite his inexperience should be our greatest moment.)  
Rolante Castle; Morning  
Riesz wakes up early in the morning.  
Riesz: (It's a good idea waiting until the morning to show Kevin; otherwise he might lapse control and I'd have too much to deal with!) Kevin, Wake up! I want to show you some thing.  
Kevin: Gah....Good Morning, Riesz; what happen to clothes?  
Riesz is in all her slim athletic glory, from head to toe.  
Riesz: I decided not to wear my nightgown, since I wanted to show you me, Kevin. Do I look good Kevin?  
Kevin: Yes. Feeling weird...  
Riesz climbs into bed  
Riesz: Have you even seen a naked girl before?  
Kevin, face beet red: No.  
Riesz: Do you know what sex is?  
Kevin: What that?  
Riesz: It is something that animals do to reproduce; but Humans; and I guess beastmen do it for that and to show their love; that's what I want to do.  
Kevin: Me think that sounds like what Raven did!  
Riesz: I must say what he did was in similar nature to sex, but I didn't and he did; that is called rape and it is worse than hitting a girl.  
Kevin: Why you want that to me?  
Riesz: But I want to do it now; I know you'll be gentle, but I also know if anyone hurts me, you'll knock his head off.  
Kevin: Right.  
Riesz: You saw me nude right then?  
Kevin: Yes.  
Riesz: If you want to feel any part of me; go ahead.  
Kevin pulls the covers off so he can look her over. He then focuses on her small chest. Then starts running his hands on it.  
Riesz, kinda red: It's nice that you like my small chest. I'd though that you'd prefer some that are more sizable. (After all; Beastwomen tend to be more developed.)  
Kevin: Riesz; me li-no; love you; all you.  
Riesz: I love you too, now just continue what you were doing.  
Kevin runs his hand over her slim rear, and finally her sacred area.  
Riesz: That feels good, Kevin; but do you want me to feel good? Kevin nods his head Okay; for starters I want you to......to use your lips and tongue on my chest; think of them as your fingers after a thing of BBQed beef. Kevin then starts doing just that; at first it's a bit awkward, but he seems to get the hang of it; sucking her nipples and moving his tongue around them. This continues for some time.  
Riesz: That feels good Kevin. (I couldn't imagine how good this feels; I can expect the main thing to be even better.) A little bit later Stop Kevin He stops would you care to 'warm' me up some?  
Kevin:????  
Riesz: I hope that I'm not annoying you with these orders.  
Kevin: No; that no true.  
Riesz: It's just that you're rather inexperienced, and I wanted to teach you. Don't ask how I got mine experience with this, please.  
Kevin: Ok; what you want me to do?  
Riesz: Remember the area with blonde hair down there Points to in-between her legs; Kevin nods yes. I know that this will be better than what you just did. First lay with your head by that area. Looks at his pants Mind if I get these off, Kev?  
Kevin: No.  
Riesz: Don't worry; I'm doing this so both of us could get warmed up. Now stick your tongue in that crack; and lick around; when you find the bump there; do what you did to my nipples to it. I'll be doing something that feels just as good.  
Then proceed to go into a '69' position (Note if you don't know what this is you're too young to read this!); Riesz notices how his manhood is before starting on it, and Kevin shortly gets to work on her womanhood. This continues until both of them come.  
Thoughts during this  
Kevin: (Feels....good....about to explode...)  
Riesz: (I didn't imagine that I'd want to do this, but I didn't imagine that I could feel this good.....ohhh)  
A few moments later...  
Riesz: You ready for this, Kevin, making love? I used a statsis scroll already.  
Kevin: Yes (So is little Kevin)  
They proceed to make sweet love (In Chef's words); during this Kevin's hands did a journey on Riesz's body while She did likewise to him.  
Riesz: (This is.....indescribable!)  
Kevin: (This feel good)  
They continue until they both come at the same time  
Riesz: KEVIN!  
Kevin: Howls  
They then take a nap together, still 'connected'.  
The end  
I wasn't so descriptive, but you can imagine it, right? Now to make the fanservice one with Riesz/Angela action and Duran and Angela's wild night. It'll be MST style, with the watchers being the striders, DaveZboy for the Gamefaqs board, some other game characters. Expect comedy and sex in this one!  



End file.
